


An En"tail"ed "Ear"ie Picnic.

by Ryuto12



Category: RWBY
Genre: And if you keep on squinting, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), If you further squint, Minor Violence, Neptune/Sun - Freeform, Other, Velvet/Coco, if you sqiunt, yang/blake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: Cardin is a turd after finding something out about "little Blakey", and her heritage.And then, everything goes off the rails.
Relationships: Team CFVY & Team JNPR & Team RWBY
Kudos: 3





	An En"tail"ed "Ear"ie Picnic.

Everyone was talking. All of Team RWBY, Team SSSN, Team CFVY and Team JNPR, were having a crappy picnic somewhere behind Beacon.

And then suddenly, Ruby loudly gasped, making everyone look in here direction. You know, minus Fox.

" What is it? " Yang asked, her sisterly instincts taking over.

" Sun has bananas... Velvet has carrots... And Blake has tuna... Oh my... " The black-red haired girl mumbled, looking utterly astonished.

Sun had an innocent look, his tail slowly ending up behind him, forcing him to hold his banana with his hand. He waved it off. " Pffffff, that means " _nothing_ " at all... Nothing. Nothing. "

Neptune had an extremely wide grin. " Oh I think it means everything _._ " He teased. " _Everything_. " 

Sun felt the large drop of sweat roll down his forehead. " You speak only lies. " He said, rather un-convincingly. 

" Yo, I think there onto something. " Yang said, eyeing the foods of her friends. " Definitely. " 

" Wait a second... Unless I'm missing something, which granted, I _am blind._ But, last time I checked, Velvet is a rabbit Faunus, and rabbits like carrots. Sun is a monkey of some sort, and likes bananas. Blake's a Faunus to? Or am I missing something obvious here? " Fox pondered, rubbing his chin in confusion, while also cracking another one of his iconic blind jokes. 

Everyone who had so far spoken finally realized there mistakes. Blake: to everyone else, was an epic Human girl who just wore an epic bow. Not a: "criminal hiding in plain sight with the help of a little black bow", as she'd worded it. 

But luckily: the women in question was there savior. " It's a complicated story... " 

" No. No it's not. Its a yes or no question. Are you Faunus or not, Blake? I'm to blind for this kind of stuff. " 

Everyone was suddenly paying close attention to see what Blake would say. 

She was quiet. 

" Does it really matter? " Weiss asked. She sounded decently agitated. 

" Not in the way your tone implied. If that was what I meant, I'd have switched Teams a long time ago. But with my non-existent eye sight, I'd like to be let in on these little secrets that aren't secrets to everyone else. " Fox clarified, clicking his tongue. And as he believed the direction he stared in was the Schnee heiress: he was actually looking dead into Yatsuhashi's super high chest without his knowledge. 

Or maybe he knew: and just wanted to point out what he'd stated. The boy couldn't actually **_SEE_ **anything. 

" I am. " Blake _finally_ responded. 

" Good to kno-- "

" What. " 

All of Team CFVY minus Fox, along with Scarlet and Sage blurted out at once. 

" Yeah, but she's _super_ good at hiding it. " Sun assured, somehow thinking this helped the situation somehow. 

Coco just gave him a look. " We can tell. " She deadpanned. 

" She has super fluffy cat ears... " Ruby mumbled, fondly remembering an instance when she got to pet them. 

" Mhm. " Yang confirmed, also, fondly remembering petting Blake's cat ears. 

" How in the world would you hide that-? " Sage began, before being cut off by something.

The bow moved all on its own. 

Velvet huffed. " I should've thought of that one! " She laughed, falling back onto the lush grass beneath everyone. 

" I knew the first time I saw her she was totally Faunus. " Sun bragged to Velvet. 

" Oh yes, I believe the great stowaway Blake speaks of instantly knew Blake was a Faunus, while Iv'e been her classmate for months and didn't even think of it. " Velvet mocked back, rolling her eyes at the blonde. 

" She acknowledge's my presence as a fine stowaway. " Sun said, puffing out his chest. 

" Yes, all while laughing really hard, like, enough that she wheezes and her eyes start watering. " Neptune informed, grinning at his friend. 

" Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake! " Sun complained, looking to the black haired girl, who was innocently smiling. 

" Yeah, that does happen some times... " She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. 

" Sooooooo, what kind of Faunus is Blake anyway? " Sage asked, being to oblivious to hear Ruby and Yang's comments. 

" A c-- " 

" Oh, do tell little Blakey! " A voice behind everyone said, as they quickly turned there attention to the source. 

" Cardin... " Juane grumbled. 

" Hey, don't sound to sad about it. We're all friends right-? " 

" Not in the slightest. " Yang snapped, not feeling for a conversation with this guy today. 

" Well a little birdie told me, or should I say cat-- " 

Coco was on her feet in one second flat. " If you have even _one_ wrong thing to say about Velvet, Blake or Sun, Your gonna be paying a lot of hospital bills. " She spat at the boy. 

Cardin raised his hands in defense, looking offended. " Wow, wow, wow. I wasn't gonna say a thing about the half crossed basta-- " 

" I said one. You got _one_ shot. And now you have one minute to start _running_. " 

Cardin further raised his hands up. " Mercy, please. Its not rude if its the truth. " 

" 10. " 

Yang's eyes flashed red. " The truth is, Cardin. Your just a racist little... " Yang stopped herself, taking a deep breath as her eyes turned back to there normal lilac color. " Truth is, your not worth the air you waste by talking. So can you shut up? " 

" 20. " 

Cardin again raised his arms up. " Hey, hey, don't have to be hostile Yang. " He smiled, and it looked quite charming if it weren't for the next words that left his mouth. " _Your not like **them.** " _

_"_ 30\. " 

" And what in the world is that supposed to mean?! " Weiss snapped at Cardin. 

" Your getting hostile again. " Cardin reasoned, putting his hands up for defense again. 

" 40. " 

" Your just being... What's the word that would fit you best... " Weiss bit her lip in thought. " A judging, self-centered, cowardly guy. Yeah, that's it. " 

" 50. " 

Cardin looked actually angry with that comment. But apparently he'd planned for this crap, because he had a retort. " Don't describe yourself to me-- " 

Cardin was cut off by being socked in the nose and fitting the grass with a thud. " 60. " Coco finished her one minute counting. 

His left hand flew to his nose, while he propped himself up with his right arm. A little bit of blood slipped past his fingers. 

" You had one minute to run. Minutes over. " Coco snapped at Cardin, glaring down at him past her sunglasses. 

You could hear Blake silently clapping. 

Cardin scoffed, getting to his feet. " Give it time, and you'll see I'm not wrong. " He spat out. " Cause one of the animals already condones violence. " 

" And if you don't hurry along, Coco won't be the only one braking some of your bones. " Neptune huffed, scowling at Cardin. 

" I think everyone already agreed on that part. " Yang said through clenched teeth, her eyes putting Ruby's cape to shame. 

" We'll brake his legs first? " Nora offered, her eyes narrowed at the boy. 

" Sounds like a good start. " Sage agreed. 

" Yeah, sounds like it'd work. " Fox nodded. 

Cardin scoffed, turning his back and walking away. 

He made it about 15 feet away, aka -- hopefully -- out of Ember Celica's typical range for Yang to shoot on school property. 

" Give it time, and for all you know, they'll end up with those White Fang bastards-- " 

" That's it! " Yang shouted, shooting to her feet and, almost, managing to dash toward Cardin. 

Weiss, was shockingly, the one to stop her. " He isn't even half worth our time. We came for a nice picnic behind the school, not dealing with idiots like him. " 

Yang huffed, going back to where she sat, her eyes still putting the red of any of her fellow students to shame. Scarlet's hair, Ruby's cloak, Fox's jacket, Sun's staff, you get the idea. 

Coco to, found herself back where she was formerly sitting, a bag of chips near. 

And Cardin walked off. 

" You didn't have to do that... " Velvet mumbled. 

" Yeah... " Sun agreed. 

" That's just how Faunus are treated... " Blake shrugged. 

Neptune snickered. " But you didn't try _stopping_ us either. " He reminded.

Yang huffed a laugh. " Couldn't have stopped us if you even _tried_. Bastards like him are to annoying to not be dealt with. "

Weiss shrugged. " Was bound to happen eventually. So let it be by us, right? " 

Fox scoffed. " Aye, I got a really bad joke, but I don't wanna forget it. " 

" Huh? " 

" Would you rather be named after an animal and be blind, or... Have an animal trait, and be able to see in the dark? " 

Sun at least snorted at it. 

" You know, I can't see your faces, so I'm gonna assume everyone looks _really_ fed up with the blind jokes. " 

" You guys say that's just how Faunus are treated? Well, I say, even if that's what you think... You shouldn't let your tail rap around your waist or let your ears drop down. Or else we know if it actually did offend you guys. " Coco shrugged, laying back on the grass next to Velvet, starting to mess with her ears, making the rabbit Faunus whimper. 

" What? There fluffy and I go dumb around pretty girls. " 

" Fine. " 

Suns tail idly found it's way back behind him as the group was silent. 

" Well... It's true. " Blake mumbled. 

" Something's only true if you make it. " Ruby said. And everyone was happy she was a few years younger: cause she wasn't as serious and saw the bright side to things they didn't. 

" People like Cardin are what make that true. " Pyrrha said, smiling. 

Neptune grinned, throwing his arm over Sun's shoulders. " But Cardin's gone, and you guys have us instead! " He cheered. 

Fox was the one to brake the knife cut-able tension. " So, Cardin arrived before Blake told us what kind of Faunus she was. Continue on with it. " 

Blake looked around, this time not wanting to have anyone else overhear. " Cat. " 

" Her ears are super fluffy... " Ruby mumbled, still fondly remembering the ear petting. 

" My moms are even more fluffy. " Blake lightly laughed. 

Ruby mouth formed into a solid O. " I must meet her... " 

Blake rolled her eyes. " Little more complicated than that. I don't think I'd _ever_ get her off Menagerie. " 

" Your parents like in Menagerie? " Velvet laughed. 

Blake nervously snickered. " Yeah. " 

" Hehe. My mom used to tell me stories about Menagerie. Maybe I'll go someday. How about you Sun? " Velvet smiled, looking to the blonde. 

Sun scratched the back of his head. " Never been, no family has ever been and it's on the other side of Remnant from Vacuo. " 

" Welp. That's to bad. Because your a Leader Sun, can't leave Scarlet, Neptune and Sage. Have to wait ti'll we graduate. Then we'll slip Fox in, cause he could pass for a fox Faunus and he could give stories to the others. " Velvet joked, not expecting a response from her teammate. 

" Yeah, let the blind guy go to the tropical islands and probably walk right into the waters. " 

Neptune visibly became stiff as a board at the simple saying of water. 

" Hehe. Menagerie's pretty big, but the settlements are pretty small. Most the island is dangerous desert, and nothing similar to what's in Vacuo. It's... Crowded. " Blake laughed. 

" I always liked a challenge! " Sun cheered. 

Fox clapped his hands. " I got a better joke this time. " 

" Okay, tell us. " 

" You could say that this picnic has been en" _tail_ "ing some _"ear"ie_ times. " 

Ren smacked his lips together. 

" Even I make better jokes. " 


End file.
